


I’m sorry

by Metal_Mare



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Broken Heart, LGBT, M/M, Not too graphic but still, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt Mention, depressing shit, honestly just up in my feelings rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Mare/pseuds/Metal_Mare
Summary: Sometimes we’re in a place where we don’t see how important we are to someone. Sometimes the dark thoughts and voices take over and we end up making choices we will regret.If you are in that position, please don’t be afraid to reach out.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a dark place so I wrote some bittersweet ErNick.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Erik laying on his back in a medical bed, his wrists and arms wrapped in bandages and tape. It was hard for him to breathe, so hard. His stomach was caught in throat, blocking any form of coherent sentence or word, just a bated breath.

He swallowed.

“Nick.”

“Don’t. Don’t say anything.” Nick interrupted angrily. “Don’t say a single word.” The synth was facing away from Erik, his eyes fixated on the paint chipping from the worn down walls. He sighed heavily, cowering his head in his hands. Erik didn’t have to look at him to know he was shaking. 

The sole laid his head back and sighed.

There were a few more moments of silence.

“I’m sorry”

“You better be sorry, Goddamnit!!” Nick got up and faced Erik, the sole cowering back to the image of the detective’s face contorted into a mixture of anger and fear.

Erik whimpered.

“N-Nick-“

“What would I do, Erik?? What was I supposed to do??” Nick started yelling. “What if I was too late?? What if I didn’t decide to check up on you like I did and I found you dead, huh??” 

Erik didn’t have an answer and Nick didn’t expect one.

“What?? You just expected me to move on?? Like you never meant anything to me?? Do you know how much I love you, Erik? Do you know how much you mean to me?? I almost...I almost fucking lost you.” Nick’s voice broke as he choked out those last words. 

Erik looked away in shame, silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He didn’t know what to say. His words escaped him as he tried to grasp a hold onto the reality he was in. 

Nick sighed shakily and sat back down, this time facing Erik.

“I...I didn’t know how to talk to you..I didn’t know if you would understand. I...I messed up Nick, I-“

Erik was cut off by Nick pulling him into a hug.

“Please...please don’t ever put me...us...through this again, you hear?” Nick pulled away, caressing the tears off of Erik’s face. It was futile though, as the sole broke down into an ugly mess of sobs and heavy breathing.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay”. Nick hugged him again, holding him close as Erik melted into his arms. “It’s gonna be okay, Erik...it’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
